The Muses Are Making Them Read Part 1
by BriarRose10001
Summary: My muses had a crazy I.D.E.A. They want Hogwarts to Read the Harry Potter Books! And so they shall! They will explain the changes that have led them to drop the books in AU-625-095 within. This is PS/SS. Disclaimer: I am not responsible for this insanity! And I do not own anything but the OC's. Scratch that I don't think I even own my mind anymore. T for swearing!
1. OC's and Muses

**Chapter 1: O.C.'s and Muses**

Lin: _*Wearing dress pants, a pheasant top, and 'reading glasses', in classic 'Narrator Pose'* _Our story begins with the Um-bitch...

Bee: _*In equally 'nice' clothes, sitting by a fireplace* _Language!

Lin: Sorry...With the Pink Toad...

Zai: _*For once in unstained clothes sans labcoat, curled up in an armchair by the fireplace* _Now that's just an insult to toads.

Lin: Fine...Our story begins with one Dolores Jane Umbridge...

Ana: _*Walks in with an armload of firewood, wearing clothes with no sign of wear or tear*_ I brought more firewood! _*She sits on a chaise lounge, after placing wood near fireplace, and lets her wings sit loose*_

Lin: _*Through gritted teeth*_ If there are no more interruptions?

Violet: _*From a similar lounge*_ I don't think so...

Lin: Good, where was I? Ah, yes, Dolores Jane...

_*Storm, Seth and BloodLily walk in in their best, while Garath and Forta make themselves comfortable by the large fireplace*_

BL: Hey Lin...

Lin: What! _*Cutting her off*_

BL: _*Affronted, sits in armchair without answering*_

Storm: _*Happy someone got BloodLily to 'Shut Up!', finds a seat*_

Seth: Did you tell them about the OC's?

Lin: No I didn't...Well then...

**_**From the Files**_**

Name: Barak Schultzkeep  
Year: 4th  
House: Gryffindor(k)  
Hair Color: Black that shines blue in certain lights  
Eye Color: Misty blue-grey  
Friends: Luna and Ginny  
Height: 6ft 1in  
Personality/Extra: Very strange (off his rocker). He believes in Luna's creatures and has seen them. Very fit and a good flyer. Likes Quidditch, reserve chaser for Gryffindor.

Name: Annalyra (Anna) G. Vale  
Year: 5th  
House: Slytherin  
Hair Color: Dark auburn with Slytherin green and silver bangs  
Eye Color: Bright green  
Friends: Padma Patil  
Height: 5ft 9in  
Personality/Extra: Twin of Alexander N. Vale. Part of the school Choir. Secret nickname (as in only her brother and cousin know and use it) of Gyspy. She has a pet/familiar snake named (don't laugh) Salazar. She is possibly a Parseltongue (yesyesyes).

Name: Salazar  
Description: Google Serperior, it's a pokemon. He is dark green where the picture is light green, black where green, and silver where gold.  
Personality/Extra: He is very protective of Anne and has been with her as her familiar and friend since he hatched. He has a sister named Serpentina. He is considered a 'magical' breed of snake due to his high level of intelligence.

Name: Alexander (Alex) N. Vale  
Year: 5th  
House: Slytherin  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Forrest green  
Friends: No known friends  
Height: 5ft 11in  
Personality/Extra: Twin of Annalyra G. Vale. Anna and Professor Flitwick have been trying to get him to join the school's Choir since 2nd year. Secret nickname (as in only his sister and cousin know and use it) of Nomad. He has a pet/familiar snake named (laugh and she'll likely kill you no matter what Alex says) Serpentina. Very quiet, and has no known friends aside from his sister Anna and his cousin Eve. He is possibly a Parseltongue (yesyesyes).

Name: Serpentina  
Description: Google Serperior, it's a pokemon. She is white where the picture is light green, light green where green, and perlescent/opally where gold.  
Personality/Extra: She is _extremely_ protective of Alex and has been with him as his familiar and friend since she hatched. She has a brother named Salazar. She is considered a 'magical' breed of snake due to her high level of intelligence.

Name: Eveline Lilith Vale  
Year: 4th  
House: Ravenclaw  
Hair Color: Auburn with blue tips  
Eye Color: Deep blue  
Friends: Luna  
Height: 5ft 5in  
Personality/Extra: Likes to read fantasy books. Cousin of Annalyra and Alexander Vale. Good friends with Luna, and could have been with Barak and Ginny had she not stood up for her "Slimy Slytherin" cousins and called them (Barak and Ginny) brainless, hypocritical, and "hot-headed brutes". Secret nickname of (as in only her cousins use it) Everlily. She is a part of Choir with Anna, and likes to play chess with Alex.

_****Done****_

Lin: Now can I start?

Me: Of course Lin...

Everyone: Liz!

Me: If you'll excuse me, Ammera is still making the transition and I have to make sure she stays at least partly sane.

Violet: What? But aren't you going to...

Me: Oh no! I'm leaving this story completely in your hands. _*Crash in background*_ Now excuse me... _*Walks/Speeds away*_ Oh yeah...Bee, Lin, you're in charge! Good Luck!

* * *

Lin: HemHem...Ready to confuse a lot of people and mess with their minds?

Everyone Else: Ready! _*A large mirror appears, and currently shows Umbitch's office*_

Lin: Alrighty! Our story begins in the garishly pink, cat decorated office of one Dolores Jane Umbridge. DADA Professor and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Lead-In and The First Book Arrives

Key

~Parseltongue~  
**"Book"**  
_'Thoughts'  
**Muses **_when in VTTM  
"Spoken"  
_Emphasis and Latin  
_{Letters}

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lead-In and The First Book Arrives**

The Mirror Room (TMR) [ :) ]

"Now then," - Lin - "Our _dear_ fashion-senseless High Inquisitor has been looking for a reason to expel our favorite snake..."

"Lin!" - Bee

"Sorry, lion with snake-like tendencies and a saving-people problem," - Lin - "Now as everyone knows the people of Magical, what is it Britain?, are all sheep."

"SHEEP!" - Seth, Zai, and Ana chorused.

"And while _we _know how the story ends," - Lin - "We don't like it. So we tweaked the timeline a bit, made sure a couple of no-plot characters survived VWI to have kids (the OC's who will _not _be changing the overall storyline up till book 5), and are going to release a proverbial wolf among the sheep."

"SHEEP!" - Seth, Zai, and Ana chorused, again.

"Thus why we are dropping the first of seven books onto Madame Umbridge's desk," - Bee

"Along with a letter, completely misleading her into thinking she has a way to expel our dear Lion-Snake Harry, so here we go!" - Lin

* * *

View Through The Mirror (VTTM)

Professor Umbridge is sitting at her desk, plotting different ways to get that lying little brat, Harry Potter, expelled. When suddenly, a flash of light blinds her _**(**_**_"Only temporarily," - Bee "Pity" __- Forta)._ **When the light fades, she finds a book that wasn't there before _**("Obviously," - Storm)**_ sitting on her desk with a letter atop it addressed to her.

"Now what could this be," - she said in that obviously fake, nauseating sugar-sweet voice, and opened the letter.

{Dear Madame Umbridge,}

{Myself and a few friends of mine have heard of your plight. Having to deal with that horrid compulsive liar, Harry James Potter. Through Ancient Magyks we have uncovered this book, and are in the process of recovering several more.}

{This book is about Mr Potter's First Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Know that these books hold only the Truth, everything they detail _has _happened exactly as is written.}

{Also know that due to the Ancient Magyks used to retrive it, it unfortunetly can only be read in the presence of Mr Potter himself.}

{Since you probably want to get the truth out to as many people as possible may we suggest reading the book in the Great Hall with all the students present? Of course you will also need to invite Minister Fudge to share in the joy of Mr Potter's defeat, and Madame Bones to cart him off to Azakaban.}

{Best of Wishes,}

{Renee Soyumi}

"Well, well, what luck," - M. U.* mused as she looked the book over.

It was a plain leather affair with a [1] on the binding in gold leaf and a latin phrase on the front cover, [_Veritatis in Voce_]^.

_**"Very nice," - BloodLily**_

_**"Thank you" - Violet - "I chose the phrase, Ana translated it, and Seth got us the leather cover Zai then spliced onto the book."**_

"Yes, this will do nicely," - M. U. - "Tomorrow morning marks the beginning of the end for Harry Potter."

* * *

TMR

All muses are watching the Mirror.

"Oh it's the beginning of the end alright," - BL - "Of your reign of terror and horrible rules that make no sense!"

"Are you sure I can't just eat her?" - Forta

"She'll just give you indigestion and food poising, _Corculum_^," - Garath

Bee walks in with a plate of assorted cupcakes, - "Snack anyone?"

"Snack, then bed," - Lin - "We all need to be up bright and early to catch the beginning of the show."

* * *

Author's Notes!

*I was half asleep and lazy. I was going to use "D. J. U." but that made me think "Disk Jockey University" and that sounds like a really cool place. So I didn't use it. Went with M. U. instead.

^Veritatis in Voce is Latin and I used Google Translate. It means, I think, Truth in Words.

^Corculum is Latin and I used Google Translate again, it is my best friend. It means Dear Heart. This and 'Flamma', again Latin, are what Garath calls Forta.

^Flamma. I don't use it this chapter, but I will be using it. It is Latin and means flame, blaze, fire, heat, passion, and love. Garath mainly uses it for the Love meaning, and since Garath and Forta are dragons, I thought it was an appropriate pet name.

In the summary I use "I. D. E. A." this is short for "Idiotic, Demented, Erroneous, Asylum-bound". And yes, I know what it all means, it's not supposed to flow because it's a rating system. I feel this story falls under the 'A' catagory. What do you think?

Who can guess how/where I got the name for the letter's sign off! Virtual cookies, a shot at Um-Bitch, and a cameo in the story to the first ten people that figure it out! You must give me the name you want in the story, your House, and either Where in the book you comment and What you Say, or What you do.

eg. I want to say "Blah" in chapter "Blah" after "Blah" has been read.

OR

eg. I want to curse "Blah person" with "Blah spell" after "Blah" has happened.

I hope to have little tidbits like this in every chapter, so you might even become a recurring character. In case you do, give me a vague description of yourself, kay?

Let the Games Begin!


End file.
